Stage 1-12
Stage 1-12 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *Recording of the Final Episode of Miracle Finder *With the help of my colleagues, I designed the theme, content, and the run down of the last show. *Though I've recorded several episodes of Miracle Finder, it's the first time I felt nervous. *'MC': Anna, let's go through the program run down once more. *'Anna': How many times have you checked today? But, oh, alright... *'Host': My dear! I've never rehearsed this many times. I can even remember everyone else's lines! *'MC': Once more. You'll get a salary bump. *'Lucien': Just relax. I read the script. It's a good show. *'MC': ?! Professor Lucien, you're here. *Hearing the words, Lucien seemed a little unhappy with me. *'Lucien': Um? *'MC': Oh... Lucien. *'Lucien': Aren't you going to show me around? *'MC': Sure. I'll introduce you to everyone. This is the guest expert for this show... *'MC': A distinguished scholar in neuroscience, Professor Lucien. *'Lucien': Hello, everyone. *The audience stared at the professor in silence, then a moment later, broke into thunderous applause. *Anna leaned in next to me. *'Anna': Where did you find such a handsome professor? This show is in the bag! *The appearance of Lucien swept away the tension and unease on the set. *'MC': Lucien, um... Do you want to come on other future shows?-- I mean, if MC Company carries on. *'Lucien': Of course. If it's a program you're producing, I'd be happy to join. *The recording session was very smooth. *'Host': Professor Lucien, what does neuroscience have to say about the seemingly miraculous art of mind-reading? *'Lucien': Well... perhaps more precisely, we should call it "brain-reading". *Lucien's quibbling over terminology makes the whole audience laugh. *'Lucien': "Can consciousness be read"? An interesting topic. One theory argues that everything in the world is interconnected... *'Anna': The professor is something... Handsome, intelligent, and humorous. *For a professor, Lucien is really down to earth. His humor and knowledge light up the set. *He's literally another person in front of the camera... *Looking into the monitor, somehow, I feel I don't really know this person. *'Host': Dear audience, the show is near its end. Let's invite Professor Lucien to have the final word! Please! *'Lucien': As our scientific understanding of humanity expands, the frontier of the unknown, expands with it. *'Lucien': Miracle Finder might end today, but the superpowers it discovered, have transcended our age. *'Lucien': Maybe someday in the future, the pace of science will catch up with this show. *'Lucien': Every scientist, myself included, hopes to make a contribution in this field. *Obviously, Lucien garnered lots of fans for himself after the show ended. *Instead of just leaving as usual, the paid student-audience members crowded around the guest area. *Even some of the staff joined them holding autograph books. *It was already late when I was finally able to escort Lucien out. *'MC': I'm really thankful for what you did today. *'Lucien': The honor is mine. It's the first time I've ever been on a show. It was really interesting. *Thinking of what Lucien said on the show, I couldn't help but recalling the accident that day. *I keep telling myself it was a hallucination, but it all seemed too real... *Lucien is so open to the idea of superpowers. Perhaps he knows something? *Maybe I can ask Lucien about it and not be seen as a crazy person. *'MC': Lucien... Can I ask something? *'Lucien': As long as I can help, of course. *'MC': You... Have you ever heard the term Evolver? *The question stopped him in his tracks. *He, still calmly, looked me over. *'Lucien': Yes. I've heard of it. *'MC': Really?! *'Lucien': So, where did you hear that word? Choice 1: Tell Him= *'Lucien': Is that so? *'Lucien': Thank you for trusting me and sharing this with me. *'Lucien': I'm pleased. |-|Choice 2: Don't Tell Him= *I hesitated. I have no idea if I should tell Lucien about what happened that day. *'Lucien': If you're not comfortable telling me, then you don't have to. *'Lucien': "Evolver" basically just means, a super-evolved human. It's just an academic term for a super-powered being. *'Lucien': It's said that 20 years ago, a British scientist dissected many superhumans and found a unique gene. *'Lucien': He called the special ability expressed by this gene, Evol. In other words, a Superpower. And those who possess Evols, are Evolvers. *'MC': He dissected a lot of-- um... Evolvers? *'Lucien': Does that scare you? Actually, the scientist was eventually sentenced to life imprisonment. *'Lucien': Because they involved crimes against humanity, his research was deemed classified by the World Gene Organization. *'MC': Sounds... inconceivable. *'Lucien': These are all just rumors I've picked from working in bioscience. I don't have a clue about the details. *'Lucien': Maybe the rumors are partly true, part fiction-- just like the superpowers on Miracle Finder. *'MC': Yeah... but other people have probably heard about it too and believe in it. *'Lucien': I am doing related research on this myself. Maybe one day, I will find out the truth behind it. *'Lucien': If you find any real superhumans while making your show, they are more than welcome in my research center. *'MC': Oh?... *'Lucien': What are you thinking? My research is all completely legal. *'MC': Couldn't helping letting my imagination run wild. Occupational hazard. *If that's the case, the strange man I met that day must believe in the existence of this Evol. *And based on what he said, I must be one of those Evolvers of legend. *I have no idea what makes him think so, because I'm definitely just as normal as everybody. *In my 22 years alive, nothing inexplicable has ever happened-- except those 2 car accidents. *But, even if what happened that day wasn't real, the story of Evolvers itself will make an extraordinary topic. *I wonder if that man would have a different version of the story? *If I could somehow meet that man again... *Perhaps... he's a real superhuman. You never know. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program